1. Field
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package that may shield electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated due to interference between different types of signals, and may discharge heat generated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, for mobile products, a multifunctional chip is required not only to have a thin design with a uniform thickness but also to integrate functional chips into one chip in order to minimize areas occupied by the functional chips.
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated due to interference between different types of signals in a semiconductor package including such multi-functional semiconductor chips. High heat is also generated, thereby leading to a malfunction of a device.
Accordingly, various semiconductor packages having both an EMI shielding function and a heat dissipation function are herein provided.